


Bar Bet

by MonkeyBard



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two companions walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: from 2cbetter2 on LJ comm Watson's Woes: 04 A BBC/Doctor Who crossover in which John and Rory meets and commiserate over who's got the worse one aka Sherlock or The Doctor :)

"Vampires."

"Cliché. Jade smugglers."

"Boring. The Silence."

"Who?"

"Not again."

"Sorry. Arrested for someone else's graffiti."

"Hunted by intergalactic criminal."

"Alienates every woman I date."

"Ran off with my fiancée the night before the wedding."

"You're kidding."

"In fairness, it was her idea and she did make it back in time."

"Disqualified. Held at crossbow-point."

"Turned into a Roman Centurion."

"Turned into a human bomb."

"Erased. From. History."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But you're here."

"Yeah well. That was _before_ I became a centurion and then waited 2000 years outside a box for my girl-friend."

"Cheers, mate. Beers are on me."

"Cheers."


End file.
